


Kiss Me

by SarahLivess



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLivess/pseuds/SarahLivess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't notice how the daily round takes out of his boyfriend. He makes a big step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will's POV.

“Do you have to close up tonight?” I asked him, so I could be sure that he wouldn't be back until I'm ready. 

“Yeaah, sadly yes,” he said lazily. I could feel his tiredness. His voice was so sweet, though. I could listen to it like forever.

“hmm.. Well I was thinking, maybe we could have a dinner tonight. You know..Just us, ” I offered him as I smiled to myself.

“I'm kinda tired..” 

Well I obviously can feel that, but could he forget about our anniversary..Is he that tired that he doesn't remember those things.. I mean, I noticed that.. We haven't been intimate since last week. How did I not notice that he's working all the time. I guess I just got used to it. The mornings. I don't even know when he wakes up. He's always the early one. And the evenings?..

“Honey” I whispered silently so he couldn't hear over the phone. “I'm sorry, you don't have to..”

“No! I want to. I will.” He said firmly. How could I not smile at this point. He is my life and I hadn't even noticed that he did everything to make me and Ari feel safe and happy.

“Sonny, I'm sorry..” I lowered my voice as he interrupted me.

“For what?”

“Can we talk about this later? At home?” I said as solidly as I could.

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Okay.” 

“I'll see you later?” 

“Yeah..” I said sadly.. How could I not notice..I feel like such a jerk now..

“Okay..Byee.”   
“Wait! Sonny?”

“Yeah?” He answered surprised at me.

“I love You.” I told him slowly, so he could know it for sure.

“I know.” I could feel him smiling in that moment, saying those words. Even if I couldn't see him. I felt that. “I know.” He continued “I love you, too”

Even though Sonny hung up like 10 mins ago, I just couldn't let my phone down. “I love You,” I whispered as his picture on my phone's background fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV.

Okay..one more hour to go. At least customers are drifting away. 

I take my phone out of my pocket as soon as I have a free minute. *2 new messages  
“Would u prefer pizza or chinese food? Xx” Check. Next. “You know I'm not the chef, so I better order sth or we'll be hungry again. Waiting for u xo Love u xx”

I start answering as I sit on the couch in the corner of the coffee house. “It doesn't matter. Why don't you let me make us the dinner? Or I could just grab sth on my way home” 

Sending.....Sent...

*1 new message

“Okay. The second offer sounds great. Waiting for you xx ”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will's POV.

 

Candles. - checked   
Flowers. - checked  
Guitar. - checked  
Plates. - checked 

Looks like everything's in its place. Oh yeah there's something I forgot. Dammit. I take my phone out of my pocket, dial Chad's number.

“Hey, man, sorry for calling so late, but I really need your favour.”

I don't even know what if he says no. I'm not ready for that answer. I should have thought of plan B. Whatever..it's too late for that. Let's just hope that he helps me.

“Hey, what's up?”

He doesn't sound that enthusiastic so I just continue talking. Calm down, Will. Calm down!

“Hmm...Listen..uum..I know you're not working tomorrow. Sonny's supposed to, but ..umm...I was thinking, maybe you could cover him? You know close up and everything..It's a big day for him tomorrow..so could you do that for him?”

I'm not sure if it's enough for him. But making excuses is not my favourite thing to do.

“Umm.. I was kinda hoping to meet my...umm..whatever. Not important. Okay. ”

“So is that a Yes?”

“Yeah. I hope it all works out for him.”

“Yeah? Oh my gosh.. Thanks, man. You saved my life.”

“No problem.”

“Okay. So I'll see you around?”

“Yeah. Take care.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit on the corner of the bed, so I can get comfortable. I keep peeking at the box, which is in my jeans' pocket. I hope Sonny won't be mad. I took his shirt. The blue one. Looks good on me. Perfect on him.

I can't wait for him to come back. I keep pacing the floor. Nobody could stop me. I sit down. Take my guitar and take couple of deep breaths. I'm gonna show just how much I love him. 

I play couple of chords. I try to relax, but it's not working. I'm really excited about this. But I'm worried that he might say no. What then. STOP. Okay don't think about this. Everything's gonna be fine. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny's POV.

I grabbed some food for us. I hope he doesn't expect me to stay awake for too long. I might just fall asleep right after the dinner. I'm kinda exhausted. Well...not kinda..

I unlock the door, open it silently in that case if he's already sleeping. And my mouth burst open as soon as I take a look at the room.

He's sitting on the bed with guitar in his arms. There's nothing else in this room. Just me, him and the darkness filled with the light of all the candles on the floor, table, wherever I look. 

I try to say a word, but he interrupts. 

“Don't say anything...” 

Room is filled with silent guitar's music for a while. Until he whispers.

“I love You.. I have something for you.. Just listen.."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

He whispers me to come sit right next to him.

I do. 

It feels so perfect sitting in front of him, looking at his beautiful blue eyes, realising how much I love him and how much we care about each other. Then I notice that cute little smile on his face. It must be something special. It's always something special about him and now it is the smile. The one he just gave me. 

I feel he's worrying about something.

I take his hand into mine and look into his eyes again to see if he's okay.

He comes over shy at that moment. He makes that little smile again and puts his fingers on the strings of his guitar.

"Listen," he starts playing..

Will's POV

Let's do it........wooh

I start playing. I can't remember the words I learnt, but I'm sure they're just gonna burst out from my mouth. That's how music works. It's something you have to learn. Something you can forget unless you have it on your mind all the time. That's me. I had this song in my head for at least a week now. And I finally can sing it out loud to him. I want him to understand how I truly feel. And singing is the only way I can do it perfectly. 

I look at my man for the last time and start playing the melody. It just flows so easily. I can hear him breathing until I begin...

"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms."

I look at him to see him smiling at me. I know what he's thinking about. It's all those sleepless nights we spend together. Those little talks we have. Those evenings that we can't stop holding each other, holding each other's hand. Everything that we share together comes through my head and I'm sure he has the same memories in his head right now. 

My voice gets lower. 

"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now."

He's looking at me. I can see his eyes watering a little. I just go on....

" Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love."

I keep the little silence for a minute and start singing a little louder and faster. 

"Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up."

It got too emotional for me so the tears showed up and I couldn't help it. 

I was about to start singing the chorus again but he just pressed his lips against mine and I couldn't break it. I felt his wet cheeks next to mine and it just went like this for couple of minutes until I freed my lips from his and took a little note from my pocket.

Now I just have to take a deep breath and tell him everything I want to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something (:

Will's POV

I take a peek at the note and raise my head to look at him. I gotta stop him. I gotta tell him. I gotta do it. I gotta do it right now. 

“Honey...” I start as my mind begins to process what is about to happen. “I'm not sure if you feel the same way. I don't know anything about your days without me. I just started to realise how tired you look lately..and I'm really sorry that I made you go through this. I never wanted you to be that way.. I'm just now starting to realise how much you really mean to me.”

“Will,” he interrupts.

“Sonny, please, let me finish...I..I need you..And I know it's not the right time to say something like this, but I need you here. You know ..all that stuff we went through made me realise just how much I hate the thought of us being apart. I know we aren't..But I'm so scared Sonny”

“Why?” He says as he puts his hand on my elbow.

“I am so scared of losing you. Baby.. I know that we weren't that good at all the dating scene lately and I'm sorry for not giving you the time you deserve.” I take his hand into mine and look right into his eyes to see them shine lightly. “But I really hope you know how much I do care about you and love you. I can't even describe how much you mean to me. You know...I've always dreamed of my life with a lovely girl and kids and beautiful family....” Here comes a little pause of silence...”But just now I realised how everything turned out 1000 times better then I ever wanted and now we're here living our lives together with our little girl and .. and you.. Baby, I love you so much”

I put my guitar aside and got down on my knee. 

“Will?” 

He was stunned as soon as I did. I could feel his heart beating faster and faster every second. 

“I love you, Sonny. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. And.. uhmm.. Would you marry me?”


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny's POV. 

I'm not sure if it's a fantasy or it's a dream. It feels so real though. I find myself crying like a baby two minutes after the question. I try to say something, but I fail. How could I not.. The man of my dreams just asked me something that I never had thought about, that I never thought I could have. 

In this moment I looked up and admired him for a few minutes, took a deep breath and everything came back. Every little memory of us, every little detail that I thought I've forgotten. 

Every kiss, every little emotion we shared, every break-up that made us much more stronger.. All the little things, all the little moments that don't compare to any of the bad experiences. None of them.

They are my family now. Will and Arianna. This is my life now. This is nothing I dreamed of. This is much more then I ever thought I could have. 

"I love you," I said pulling him in for a kiss. 

Will's POV.

He kissed me. I couldn't keep myself calm. I felt myself starting to cry. Just as he did. The kiss was slow and deep. I couldn't let him go away from me right now. I took him as deep as I could.

"Yes," he broke the kiss.

"Yeah?" I whispered as the taste of tears reached the corners of my lips.

"Yes, yes, yeah!" He said inserting kisses between the words. 

"I love you so much" I said as my face turned red from the heat. I couldn't believe that all of this was really happening. He's gonna be my husband. We're gonna be a real family. We're gonna be happier than ever. If it's possible "And....You're gonna be an amazing husband, and you're gonna be an amazing papa to Arianna... Sonny.. I can't believe it."

Sonny's POV.

"I know!" I answered immediately with excitement in my voice. "I love you so much," I whispered.

"I know," he smiled.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now. Again and again and again," I said biting my lip as he smiled and kissed me passionately. 

"Could you close the curtains?" I asked him with a little laugh.

He ran as fast as he could and got back to me in 10 seconds just to make sure I wasn't gone, to make sure this is real. Because the thought of that sounded impossible.


End file.
